Brawl
by Jerod2447
Summary: Rykk, Ratchet, and Leo are at the bar of the Dragon Inn. They're just talking and sharing drinks when a group of Law Men with a grudge try to take Rykk on. Boy you should never do that (unless you're Calamity). Anyways, been getting some good feedback about Rykk. So, I figured I'd let you guys read some more of him. Thanks, enjoy, and review!


Well I've been getting good feedback on Rykk so I came up with this oneshot

I realized I didn't go into Rykk's hand-to-hand a lot

Though it won't tell all

I give you Brawl

* * *

Brawl

* * *

Rykk sat at the bar of the Dragon Tavern. He was joined by Ratchet and Leo.

Rykk looked at his lombax friend, "So Ratchet, what are things like where you come from? Few lombaxes here remember."

"Well, my home-world, you know is deserted. But the planet I grew up on, Veldin, is similar to this. A nice desert world, as a teen I worked as a mechanic. I did what I could to build a ship so I could see the galaxy. Then I met Clank… well, and then it became complicated."

Leo chuckled, "Sounds like everyone around here is complicated."

Oliver, the bartender laughed, "Everyone has a story. Even the biggest jerk does," He then gave Rykk his usual, a glass of Hunter's Blood.

Ratchet grimaced, "How you drink that stuff and live is beyond me."

Rykk took a big swig then chuckled. "Your average liquor, it may as well be water to me."

Ratchet spotted five Law Men approaching them. None of them looked happy. One had a long-sleeved, hooded coat.

Rykk looked up and sighed, "Leo, Ratchet, get back."

Leo locked eyes with Ratchet and motioned with his head to get back. Ratchet obeyed and stood back as the five Law Men surrounded Rykk.

Rykk took a sip from his drink, "Leave me alone."

The leader of the group knocked Rykk's drink aside. "You got our friend court-martialed and now he's rotting in prison. His family is going through hell because of you!"

"A man who extorted people deserved it. He did it to himself." Rykk felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly grabbed the hand, pried it off him, and spun the man into the bar's top. "Now be a good boy and leave." Rykk said before throwing the man off the counter and into a table.

The man groaned as Rykk sat back down at the bar. "You'll pay you cat!"

Rykk froze, that was one of the worst things to call him. Calling him that usually resulted in you getting beaten. Rykk slowly and coldly turned around; one of the men charged him.

Rykk; grabbed the man's fist, struck the man's shoulder joint, hit his solar plexus, and ducks under the man's arm, the move makes the man flip. The rest of the men attacked.

Three of them attacked with punches and strikes. He ducked one of the men's blows and kicked him. The kick sent the man flying into a wall. Rykk jumped up, spun, and wrapped his tail around one of his assailant's necks. He spun the man into the other. The one he had kicked into a wall stood up and raised a McVoy, Vector pistol at him. Rykk, faster than the eye; grabbed the gun, twisted it from the man's grip (injuring his hand), and kicked the man in the head. The two others recovered and prepared to strike. One tried to hit Rykk with a beer bottle and the other threw a punch. Rykk ducked the bottle, tripped the guy and slammed his face into the countertop. He then grabbed the other man's arm and spun him to the floor. He then knocked him out with hit to the back of the neck.

The fifth man stood, he just watched. He was a bit more challenging.

Rykk dodged a blow before trying to deliver one to the man's neck. The man quickly blocked it and kicked Rykk back.

Rykk grinned as he spotted a tattoo on the man's wrist. "Ah, you're an Occisor; these guys aren't total numbskulls after all."

The Occisor grinned, "Yeah, now your time is up!" A pair of sleeve-guns extended and he fired at Rykk.

Rykk leapt onto the ceiling and blocked the shots with Alter. He made sure no one was hit before he proceeded to dodge the shots. He bounced off the walls and fired a blast of Alter.

The Occisor leapt to the side and dodged the blast. "Not bad for an animal,"

Rykk growled and leapt at the man and brought his foot down. He aimed at the man's head.

The Occisor's guns were empty so he put them away and blocked the kick.

Rykk performed a backflip and landed near the Occisor.

The Occisor drew a dagger with glowing blue edges. It was an energy-tipped blade, one of Rykk's weaknesses.

Rykk gave a warning, "Call this off, now!"

The Occisor grinned, "You scared now?"

"No," Rykk extended the claws from his fingertips, "If you don't put the knife away I **will** kill you!"

The Occisor got into a fighting stance, "That man you put away was my brother. If I die killing you then so be it!" He yelled as he threw the knife. Rykk ducked it and grappled it with Alter. He was about to let it drop when he saw the Occisor prepare to throw another. So, instead he threw it back and its blade lodged in the man's neck.

Rykk walked over to the dying man, "I'm sorry but you were trying to kill me." Rykk's face was cold and remorseless. It didn't match his apology.

Blood began to pool and the man was gasping, "Freak…" His eyes dilated and he died.

The other men fled in fear and took the body of their leader with them.

Rykk sat down at the bar. "Sorry about the trouble Oliver."

The old lombax shrugged, "I've seen worse fights here. No problem. Here," He gives Rykk a full glass of Hunter's Blood.

Ratchet and Leo rejoin him. "You think they'll send some Law Men to get you?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the blood trail.

Leo answered, "No, if they report this they'll be arrested for an unauthorized hit that resulted in the death of a comrade. Honestly, they'll have to give up being Law Men now. I wouldn't be surprised if they became Attero thugs."

Ratchet nodded, "Hey Oliver, can I get some Black Knight?"

Oliver chuckled, "Sure thing, are you sure you don't want some Hunter's Blood?"

Ratchet grimaced again, "Ugh, no thanks. I'll stick with this now."

* * *

I believe this is my shortest fic yet,

But I can do smaller if you wanna bet

Anyways, tell me any ideas or thoughts

They would help me out lots

Yeah, I'm new to this rhyming thing

I hope entertainment is what I bring

Thanks for reading

Reviews, keep on bringing


End file.
